mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Bulk Biceps
Snowflake is the placeholder name of a male Pegasus pony who first appears in the episode Hurricane Fluttershy. He has a white coat, dirty blond mane, and intense red eyes. He has a unique, very muscular character model.__TOC__ Development and design Snowflake has a much larger, more muscular build than other background ponies in the show. Though a fully grown stallion, he also has considerably smaller wings than the other adult Pegasi, although apparently his wings can function as well as any other average-sized Pegasus. Unlike other background Pegasi introduced in Hurricane Fluttershy, like Thunderlane, Blossomforth, and Silverspeed, Snowflake was not officially named in the episode's script and was intended as "more of a visual gag." Archived locally. In the script, what would become his lines were only attributed to "pony walla" ('walla' being a general term in scriptwriting and voice ADR work for miscellaneous background voices), and the storyboard artists and animators made the decision to turn "pony walla" into a boisterous, large pegasus. Shortly after his cameo in Flight to the Finish was first aired on December 14, 2013, Meghan McCarthy tweeted "Hmm. I wonder what the guy with the dumbbell Cutie Mark’s name is. #MLPseason4". Depiction in the series Snowflake first appears in the opening scene in Hurricane Fluttershy where he gives the first of what would be several emphatic "YEAH"'s during Rainbow Dash's speech. He makes several more appearances throughout the episode, most of which are accompanied by another shout of "YEAH!" He flies among the rest of the Pegasi in the hurricane and isn't noticeably impeded by the smaller size of his wings. Snowflake later appears as a trainee in Wonderbolts Academy. When sized up by Spitfire of The Wonderbolts, he's instantly intimidated by her. During training, he is Cloudchaser's wing pony. Like his fellow Wonderbolts trainees, he ends up stuck in clouds due to Lightning Dust's eccentric flying. In a cloud clearing exercise, he busts clouds with his teeth rather than his hooves, letting out another "YEAH!" Later, when Rainbow Dash's friends are saved from danger, he catches the care package they had made for her. Finally, when Rainbow Dash is made a lead pony (after Lightning Dust's discharge from the academy), he salutes her. He appears again in Flight to the Finish, during Hearts Strong as Horses, holding one end of a tug-of-war rope in his mouth and eventually lets go of it when a butterfly scares him away. Snowflake is set to appear in the episode Rainbow Falls. Other depictions He appears on the season two poster behind Flitter and Cloudchaser, grouped with other Pegasi from Hurricane Fluttershy. He is titled "MUSCLE PONY" in the 2013 guidebook The Elements of Harmony. In the Friendship is Magic IDW comics, he appears in Issue #1 on page 3/Dynamic Forces exclusive cover RE, in Issue #9 on page 15, and in Issue #12. In Enterplay's collectible card game, α #101 R, Good Hustle, shows him in an image from Hurricane Fluttershy and attributes the quote "YEAH!" to Bulk Biceps, a name previously listed in Michael Dobson's online resume in October 2013 as a My Little Pony role voiced by Michael Dobson. Quotes :''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #9 page 15 ::Snowflake: You! Are you ready to buff up?! ::Big McIntosh: Nope. ::Snowflake: Yeah! ::Big McIntosh: ...Nope. ::Snowflake: Yeah! ::Big McIntosh: ...Nope. ::Snowflake: Yeah! ::Big McIntosh: ...Nope. ::Snowflake: Well okay! You have a nice day! ::Big McIntosh: ...'Yup. Gallery See also *List of ponies References es:Snowflake pl:Snowflake ru:Сноуфлейк